This invention relates generally to condoms, and more particularly, is directed to an electrically conductive condom.
The use of condoms to prevent conception and venereal infection during coitus is well known. Further, condoms have been found to be an effective barrier against the AIDS virus (HIV) and their use can therefore reduce the risk of cross-infection. Conventionally, condoms have been made from a thin, electrically non-conductive rubber, plastic (elastic), lamb skin, or like material. In some instances, the condoms are lubricated with a "jelly" type material which has a non-petroleum type base. In this regard, spermicidally lubricated condoms may possibly also provide added protection against diseases such as the AIDS virus.
It will be appreciated, however, that the inner vaginal walls and the outer surface of the penis have nerve endings thereat. During normal intercourse, the nerve endings are stimulated by friction, which is reduced when using a condom. Such nerve endings also have electrical activity associated therewith, whereby electrical conduction occurs between the vaginal and penile nerve endings. However, the use of a condom made of an electrically non-conductive material, blocks electrical conduction, thereby further lessening sensations during coitus.